


【仓安】如愿以偿

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【仓安】如愿以偿

*仓生贺，一发完

*儿童文学，稍微改动了细节和bug，新增了2个彩蛋

*生日快乐！

 

18/32

大仓和安田浑身赤裸地躺在床上，盖着一床棉被聊天。

“你和你前女友就是这么约会的吗？不会想干些别的吗？”大仓的脸离安田的很近，安田喷出的温热鼻息让他痒痒的。

“没有啦，你在想些什么？”安田笑着在被子底下打他。

“也是都脱光的吗？”

“没有啊。但现在觉得不穿衣服很舒服。人类本来就是不穿衣服的。”

“是啊，yasu平时都不穿内裤。”

“工作的时候还是穿的，不然要被家长投诉了。”

“那yasu见我的时候穿内裤吗？”

“我们真的要一直聊内裤吗？你不想说点别的吗？”他们两个离得太近了，安田的面孔占据了大仓的视线，有些扭曲，模糊。大仓忍不住吻了他，很轻，很柔，像是一个易碎的梦。

“我喜欢你。”大仓看着安田注视着他的眼睛。

“嗯。”安田垂下眼，“刚才你说过了。”

“谢谢你和我交往一个晚上。我好开心。虽然yasu只是满足小孩子的生日愿望。”

“不是的。”安田摇了摇头，抬眼看他，手摸上大仓的脸颊，“你不是小孩子。大仓就是大仓。”

“嗯，在我眼里，yasu也就是yasu。怎么办，我还想再贪心一点。”

“可以哦。”

“那yasu喜欢我吗？不可以骗我，也不要哄我。”大仓紧紧地盯着安田的眼睛。安田眼睛睁得很大，眼仁像是透明的黑水晶。

“喜欢。”他微微上挑的眼尾堆出了几条笑纹。

大仓抱住了安田，他们的上半身紧密又赤裸地贴合在一起，感受彼此心跳的共鸣。

“我要是再早一点表白就好了。”

“那我会拒绝的。感觉我是个坏人，对不起你的父母，拐走了他们的孩子。”

“不，是我拐走了你。”大仓更紧地抱住了他，感受说话的时候从彼此身上传来的微微震动。

“你啊要是再大几岁，我们交往的时间就可以更长一点。”

“有多长呢？”

“一年？两年？但我去了东京之后，你可能就忘了我，不喜欢我了。”

“明天……你几点去东京？”

“七点半。”

大仓松开了抱住安田的手臂，仔仔细细地用视线描摹了一遍安田的脸。安田虽然32岁，但看上去还是很年轻，但岁月把他打磨得更成熟厚实了。大仓又吻了他的嘴唇。

“好甜，味道真好。”安田脸红了，用腼腆的笑掩饰羞涩。

“你和几个人亲过啊，就这么说……”

“就亲过yasu啊。没亲过别人。”

“嗯，那你……”

“知道，我会和女生交往的。她们的嘴唇也和你一样甜吗？”

“你吻过就知道了。”

“我现在只想吻yasu。”大仓像小鸡啄米一样吻安田的脸，安田被这些吻挠得痒痒的，发出咯咯的笑声，然后安田温柔地呼唤他的名字。

“tacchon。”这是只有他们两个人的时候安田才会叫的名字。

“嗯？”大仓用鼻音询问。

“生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”

“快点长大吧。”

“嗯。”

“然后就来找我吧。”

“好。”

大仓倾身，又凑近了安田的脸。安田把眼睛闭上，等着大仓的吻。他又乖又甜。大仓端详了一会儿，看安田的睫毛开始扇动，便吻住了他不安分的眼睑。

 

 

17/31

“那你把背心也脱掉吧。稍微侧对着我坐下来。”

安田抱着大大的写生板，指挥着他的模特大仓坐在椅子上。

“有必要把背心也脱掉吗？”虽然嘴上这么说着，大仓很迅速地脱掉了背心。这好像是他第一次在安田面前赤裸上半身。在喜欢的人面前袒露半身，他有点紧张，上臂起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“不是你说的要画人体吗？”安田开始在纸上画些线条。

大仓深呼吸，抬头，挺直脊背，微笑，努力做好一个模特。他也只是和安田随口一说，没想到安田答应了。安田满足了他每一个生日愿望。那明年的生日愿望就更过分一点好了，他想。反正安田不会拒绝他的。长时间保持同一个姿势有点累，但很快安田让大仓去休息，虽然他自己还在画。

大仓去厨房，从冰箱里拿出一扎水，倒进一个玻璃杯里。他看见还有一盒冰激凌，双色冰激凌，一半香草味一半巧克力味。

“yasu，我可以吃一盒冰激凌吗？”

“当然可以，你吃吧。”

大仓把那杯水端到安田旁边的矮桌上，又用勺子崴了一口巧克力味的冰激凌。冰激凌融化在他嘴里，冻得舌尖发麻。口腔里充满了浓厚的巧克力的香气，又苦又甜。

“好吃。”大仓挖了一勺巧克力味的，勺子伸向安田的方向，问他，“你要吃一口吗？”

安田的眼睛还在看着画，他就着大仓递过来的勺子，用舌头舔掉了上面的冰激凌。“有点苦。”安田吃完评论道。他的舌头不太老实，在嘴唇上舔来舔去的。大仓的视线追随着他的舌尖，他也想尝尝什么味道的。

“想吃香草味的。”安田喝了一口水，抬眼看他。大仓又挖了一大一勺香草味的，把勺子递到他嘴边。

“我自己来就好。”安田这次有点不好意思，他的手握住大仓握着勺柄的手，一口吞掉了勺子的冰激凌。勺子再从他的嘴里出来的时候，只留下淡淡的一层白色。这一口有点大，他的脸鼓鼓的，嚼啊嚼，终于咽下了最后一口。“好甜。”安田评论道。有一丝融化的冰激凌从他的唇角流下，比安田的舌头更快，大仓弯腰舔去了那点冰激凌，又快速直起身。

“好甜。”大仓评论道。

诶？安田好像没反应过来，写生板掉在了地上。大仓放下冰激凌，捡起了写生板。安田画的不是人体，而是一只熊。大仓不满地撅起了嘴。身体是熊，脸是大仓，抱着一颗大大的棒棒糖。右下角标注了“平成xx年5月16日x时x分，祝17岁的tacchon生日快”，“乐”字还没来得及写。大仓又笑了。

“谢谢yasusu~”大仓撒娇，环住了安田的腰。

“不要叫我yasusu。”安田缓过神来，吐槽他，拍他的头，虽然力度一点也不大。

“大仓。”

“两个人的时候yasu要叫我tacchon。”

“那tacchon。”

“嗯？”

“刚才为什么……舔我？”安田迟疑了很久，说出了“舔”这个字。

“想尝尝香草味的冰激凌的味道。”

“什么味道？不就是香草味的味道吗？”安田被他搞得有点糊涂。

“是甜甜的味道。”大仓回答。

“哦，好吧。”安田好像还有点没明白，但他不再追问了。

 

是糖的味道。

是yasu的味道。

大仓在心里默默地说。

 

 

16/30

“I was born to love you.”安田弹着吉他唱歌，大仓在心里跟着他唱。With every single beat of my heart.安田唱歌很好听，是幼儿园的音乐老师，弹得一手好吉他和一手好钢琴，在小孩子们中有很高的人气。大仓上次听他自弹自唱，还是在几年前他弟弟幼儿园的毕业典礼上。

You are the one for me. I am the man for you. 爱情是这样的吗？大仓想。

“yasu超级厉害！好好听！”安田唱完后大仓不遗余力地夸他。

“没什么啦。”安田把吉他收起来，大仓看到他耳尖变红了。看着他的耳尖，大仓走神了。

“爱是什么样的？”

“什么？”安田问他。

“没什么。”大仓马上否认，“听说你去见了我妈妈介绍的相亲对象，yasu要结婚了吗？”

“没有啊，”安田笑着摸了摸他的头，“只是去见个面而已。”

“那你喜欢她吗？”

“佐藤桑是一个很好的人。可能有一点好感吧。但我拒绝了。”

“为什么？”

“还是想以工作为主。等我看着班上的孩子们都长大了再说吧。”

“那这样你就结不了婚了。班上的孩子们毕业了，还有下一波孩子。即使毕业了也都是小孩子。幼儿园里都是小孩子，看不到他们长大的样子。”大仓指出安田话里的问题。

“对哦。”安田恍然大悟。“嗯……”他想了一会儿，说。

“但是我能看见大仓君长大了啊。对吧。”安田眯起眼睛，俏皮地笑了，“一开始见到大仓君的时候，是你10岁的生日，今天你已经16岁了。时间过得真快啊。”

大仓的嗓子是干的，他咽了一口稀薄的唾液。

“那我长大后，yasu就要结婚吗？”

“应该差不多了。你20岁的话，我就35岁了。”

“那yasu和我结婚吧。”

“哈哈哈哈，你在说什么呢。”安田笑着打他的头，大仓下意识缩了一下。很轻，没有什么感觉。“大仓君有喜欢的人吗？”安田问他。

“我不知道算不算喜欢。但我经常梦见一个人，有时候那个人是男人，有时候那个人是女人，还有时候那个人是一只鸟。男人，女人，鸟，都有他的脸。”

“我觉得喜欢就是不管一个人的性别，年龄，国籍，种族等等一切条件，单纯地喜欢那个人本身。看见ta会很开心，看不见会很想ta，想一直待在ta身边。”

大仓想起来前几天班上的班花对他告白，晚上他梦到班花穿着学校的水手服和百褶裙背对着他，转身，却是安田的脸。他醒来后发现下半身是潮湿的。在梦里安田有时是女人，有时是男人，还有时候是只鸟，那些梦都是湿乎乎的，黏腻腻的。

安田比大仓大14岁。安田不是他的老师，是他弟弟的老师。但安田还是很照顾他，他也很亲近安田。他们非师非友，又似师似友。有时候安田把他当小孩子，见面时给他一颗糖，葡萄味的，橘子味的。有时候安田又会把他当做大人，说一些他还不太能听不懂的话。安田的身份不能用固定的长辈，老师，朋友，家人来定义。yasu就是yasu，是独一无二的。

“那我可能是喜欢ta吧。”

“真好啊。”安田像是变魔术一样，从口袋里掏出一颗千纸鹤水果硬糖，这次是草莓味的。大仓把硬糖放进嘴里，展平糖纸开始折纸。安田饶有兴趣地看他折纸。折好了，是一颗心。他把那颗心放在安田的手心里。

“这个给你。”

“大仓君好厉害！什么时候学会折心的？”安田来回翻看着那颗心，花花绿绿的塑料糖纸反射着光，很绚烂。

“班上的女生教的。”大仓有点扭捏地说。

“表白的时候折一个心给她吧。”安田揶揄他。

“好。”

 

 

10／24

大仓忠义看着那个人被几个5,6岁的小孩子簇拥着，他从兜里掏出糖果一一分给小孩子们，揉了揉他们的头顶，看他们飞奔着去找各自的爸爸妈妈。

“明天见！”那个人呼喊着，声音又高又细，用力地挥挥手，虽然他的个子也不高。笑容很灿烂。他穿着白色的连帽衫和黑色牛仔裤，有点长的头发染成茶色，年轻又充满活力，像是个大学生。

他看着小孩子们和家长的身影逐渐远去，转身，和大仓对上了视线。

“你一个在这里做什么呀？”他向大仓走来，弯下腰柔声问，他身上有一股很香的气息，自然又柔和，让人忍不住亲近他。

大仓摇了摇头，他又说，“对了，吃糖吗？”他从兜里掏出了两颗糖，千纸鹤水果糖，糖纸是花花绿绿的塑料纸，很好看。大仓拿了一颗黄色的，握在手里没有吃。

“妈妈说不能吃陌生人给的东西。”

“哈哈哈”，他笑得眼睛都眯起来，露出了两颗门牙，像是兔子的牙齿，“你妈妈说的是对的。我叫安田章大，你呢？”

“大仓忠义。”

“嗯，大仓君，那现在我们就不是陌生人了，你可以放心吃糖了。”

大仓觉得安田的话有点奇怪，互相知道名字就不是陌生人了吗？这么简单吗？但他也没有想明白，就不想了，打开糖纸吃掉了颗糖，柠檬味道，酸酸甜甜的。

“谢谢……安田桑。”大仓把吃剩的糖纸往手心里攥紧。

“交给我吧。”安田从他手里接过可以算是垃圾的糖纸。展开皱成一团的糖纸，铺平，开始折纸。他的手指很灵活，技巧也很娴熟，好像已经做惯了，很快，折出了一个小小的纸鹤。他把那个纸鹤又重新放到大仓手心里。

“送给你。”安田笑着对他说，“我要走了，你一个人在这里没问题吗？”

“迷路了。”大仓低着头揪衣服下摆，柠檬味的糖和千纸鹤让大仓逐渐卸下了对陌生人的防备。

“你家在哪里呢？”安田蹲下，抬头用上目线看着大仓。

“就在附近，认得房子，但不记得地址。”他的眼神明亮又温暖，给大仓不安的心注入了一点勇气。

“那我陪你找吧，这里我熟。”安田拉住大仓的手。他的手很厚，很大，也很温暖。站起身，大仓跟着他走了，另一只手紧紧捏着纸鹤的翅膀。

“大仓君是新搬来的吗？这里之前没有一户人家的姓是大仓。”安田对这里很熟悉。

“嗯。”

“大仓君的爸爸妈妈呢？你走丢了爸爸妈妈肯定很着急吧。”安田攥紧了大仓的手。

“爸爸妈妈都不在家，爸爸在工作，妈妈在医院照顾弟弟。我从家里跑出来……“”大仓的声音逐渐小了，他也知道自己做得不对。

“因为觉得寂寞吗？所以跑出来啊。”安田没有像那些大人一样对他批评和说教，而是擅自猜测大仓的想法。但寂寞这个字戳中了大仓柔软又脆弱的心。

“明明是生日……”大仓闷闷地说。

“生日，今天是大仓君的生日吗?“”安田停下了脚步，惊讶地望着他，然后紧紧地抱住了他，揉他的头顶，大仓觉得有点喘不上气来，但也环住安田的腰。安田贴在他耳边问，“生日快乐！大仓君今年几岁了？”

“10岁。”

“那就是4年级了。真好，恭喜又长大了一岁！”安田半跪下来，平视着大仓，又换上了一副很抱歉的表情，“今天是大仓的生日，我却只能给你一颗糖。抱歉没能给你更好的。”他思考了一会儿，说，“等你明年过生日再找我一次吧，下次我一定给你更好的生日礼物。”

果然安田很奇怪。刚刚认识的人说明年什么的。大仓从他的肩上看到了不远处他们家的房子，说到家了。灯亮着，应该是妈妈回来了。找到家和妈妈回来的喜悦让大仓很快把遇到安田的事情放到一边，他对安田道谢，然后飞奔着回了家。

大仓进家门的时候还能看见安田对他使劲地挥着手。真是个奇怪的人。他想。

那个奇怪的人是大仓的弟弟的老师。年龄较大的弟弟4岁了，搬家后转去了在附近的幼儿园。大仓跟着妈妈接弟弟回家时，看见他穿着红格围裙，对弟弟说话。啊，是那天的人。大仓在心里小声说。安田看到了他的妈妈，也看见了他。他惊讶地挑眉，然后很热情地对他打招呼。

“大仓君，你好啊~也来接弟弟回家吗？”大仓的弟弟扑进了妈妈的怀里。安田从兜里掏出一颗千纸鹤水果糖，塞到大仓手心里。“是。”大仓拉起弟弟的手。在安田面前就有两个大仓君了。

“下面的名字是忠……”安田努力地回想。

“忠义。大仓忠义。”

“忠义。嗯，我记住了。”然后安田趁着他弟弟和妈妈不注意，小声地在他耳边说。

“我叫你tacchon好吗？我只叫你tacchon，就不会把你们两个搞混了。”安田对他伸出小拇指。

“好。”大仓勾住他的小拇指。

 

11岁的生日，大仓去找安田，说今天是我的生日。安田也遵守了他的承诺，说可以满足大仓一个生日愿望。那天大仓很饿想吃拉面。安田就带着他去街边一个普通的拉面店吃拉面。虽然是普通的酱油拉面，但他狼吞虎咽。安田笑眯眯地看他吃，说看他吃得很香的样子，自己也会觉得很幸福。大仓塞了一大口拉面还在艰难咀嚼，脸颊都鼓起来了。他看着安田的笑脸，却突然感觉不到面的味道了。他好像没有那么饿了，但还是装作吃得很香的样子大口大口地吸着面条。

 

12岁吃了咖喱饭，13岁吃了烤肉，14岁吃了寿司。大仓的饭量和每一顿饭钱，随着他个子的抽条和体重的增加也在同步，甚至更加快速地增加。他的个子快追上安田了，但是饭量却比安田多了一倍。吃回转寿司，两个人吃了一万多。结账的时候大仓觉得让安田花这么多钱很过意不去，说对不起。但安田摆摆手说没事，他正是青春期长身体的时候，多吃一点而已不要在意。

 

 

18/32

“我喜欢yasu。”大仓捧着一个大玻璃罐，里面装的是千纸鹤水果糖的糖纸折的心，也是他的心。

“你给我的糖，吃剩的糖纸我都留着，折成了心。你说表白的时候折一个心给我喜欢的人，我就折了这么多颗心给你。我喜欢你，请你和我交往吧。这是我的生日愿望。Yasu也不想在我生日的这天拒绝我吧。”

安田没有反应，他看上去不是很惊讶，也不是很开心。

“yasu已经知道了吗？我喜欢你这件事。”

“好像意识到了。”安田抿着嘴，好像很为难。

“那……”大仓的心开始剧烈跳动。

“我要去东京了，明天就走。不好意思，今天才告诉你。”安田的眼神里满是抱歉。

大仓咬紧了嘴唇。

“东京有一个出版社给了我机会，如果运气好的话，可以做插画家。”

“我已经32岁了，也没有多少可选择的机会了，就想试一试。”

“我可是个32岁的大叔哦，大仓君才18岁。我已经老了，大仓君还很年轻。和同龄人交往的话，更适合你吧。”

“‘喜欢就是不管一个人的性别，年龄，单纯喜欢那个人本身。’这句话不是yasu说的吗？我喜欢yasu，不管你是男人还是32岁。而且适不适合什么的，不交往怎么能知道呢？我没有和你交往过，怎么知道更适合谁呢？”安田沉默了。大仓更进一步。

“拜托了，哪怕一晚也好，请和我交往吧。”

“那就今晚吧。只有今晚。”安田的眼神变得很温柔，嘴角噙着笑。

 

 

21/35

大仓去了东京的大学。他和很多女生交往过，但都没有很心动的感觉，交往的时间都很短。他的前女友身上都有某处像安田，有的侧脸像安田，有的眼睛像安田，有的鼻子像安田。但她们都不是安田。交往时间最长的那个女生，她一头短发，个子小小的，温柔又体贴，大仓也对她很好，他觉得自己真的喜欢她。但她先提出了分手。

“我很喜欢大仓君，但是和大仓君在一起真的好痛苦。”她的眼里噙着泪水。

“大仓君喜欢的不是我，只是把我当成另一个人的影子。一想到大仓的温柔不是给我的，而是给另一个人的，就真的好痛苦。”

大仓总是在女生身上追逐安田的影子，而伤害到了她。

“抱歉。”

 

暑假回大阪，妈妈和他聊天的时候，竟然提到了安田。

“对了，你还记得吗？安田桑，就是你弟弟的幼儿园老师。他又回大阪了，不过他没回幼儿园，而是开了一家花店，就在幼儿园附近……”

 

“yasu，好久不见，愿意和我聊聊吗？”大仓提着一袋子的罐装啤酒，对花店里看账簿的安田说。看着安田惊讶的眼神，大仓笑了。

大仓买的啤酒还是老式的环，安田开了两罐啤酒，拉下来以后把环弄断，把锋利的那部分用塑料胶带缠一下，为了不伤到手。安田把其中一罐递给大仓。

“最近怎么样？”大仓问他。

“开花店也很好，能碰到很多熟人。之前我教过的小孩子们，有时候他们也会来买花。”安田捏着罐子喝了一口酒，他的左手无名指还是空荡荡的。

“为什么回来了？”大仓攥紧了罐子。

“嗯，果然还是不顺利呢。哪里有那么容易呢？”安田又灌了两口酒。东京的生活好像把安田打磨得更成熟，更粗糙，他的眼角多了几条皱纹，也戴上了眼镜，他的耳朵上还多了几个耳环。

“还是回来更安稳一点吧。毕竟我也35岁了。”他的脸开始变红了，眼神变得迷蒙起来，“这么多年了，大仓也能和我喝酒了，哈哈。”他笑了起来。“大仓呢？”

“我在东京上大学，想着没准哪天能在涩谷的十字路口，在上野的动物园，在新宿的酒吧碰到yasu呢。”

“东京啊，真的很大呢。不像大阪。”安田喝酒很快。

“我已经拿到内定了，毕业后就有工作了。”

“恭喜你啊。已经变成立派的社会人了。”安田的啤酒罐碰了一下大仓的。

 

“我可以赚钱养你了。”大仓看着安田，安田却盯着地板，好像在走神。大仓用低沉的声音，温柔又深情地说。

 

“yasu已经35岁了，虽然我完全不介意你的年龄，但在这个年纪yasu也要结婚，也需要有人陪伴，也想要安稳的生活。我希望和你结婚的人是我。

“yasu和爸爸妈妈都那么熟悉，妈妈和弟弟都很喜欢你，爸爸也会喜欢你的。他们会同意我们在一起的。

“我和女生交往过，但在她们身上我还是追逐着你的影子。我还是喜欢我们交往的那个晚上。

“我已经长大了。我来找你了。我们结婚吧。”

 

“戒指呢？”安田抬眼看他。

“什么？”

“求婚戒指呢？有戒指我就答应你。”安田笑嘻嘻地说。

“你喝醉了吧。”大仓无奈地把他的啤酒罐放到桌子上，搂着他的肩膀。

 

“在这里呢。”安田把一个啤酒拉环套在他自己的左手无名指上，又把另一个套在大仓的左手无名指上。双手和大仓的十指紧扣。

“还好等到你了。”安田的眼睛红红的，湿润又明亮，他温柔一笑，吻住了大仓的嘴唇。

 

现在他们都如愿以偿了。

 

END

 

彩蛋1（一些我忘记或者来不及写的小细节）

大仓因为安田画了熊而没画人体稍微有点不满。安田后来又送给他一张云的轮廓速写。“平成xx年x月x时x分，抱着大熊玩偶的大仓”。他用云的轮廓画了仓抱着一只巨大的大熊玩偶，补给他作生日礼物。

“为什么老是熊啊。”

“因为ohkura和okuma很像啊。”

“换一个好不好？”

“okura？”

“那还是熊吧。”

 

彩蛋2

在安田去东京之后，大仓想他的时候总是翻出来安田送给他的画看一看。看的次数多了，大仓也看出了一些秘密。糖果的花纹里隐藏着平假名。

“一直陪在我身边，谢谢。快点长大吧。长大了就告诉你一个秘密。”

「いつもそばにいってくれてありがとう/はやくおおきくなって/なったらひみつをおしえてあげる」

什么秘密呢。大仓后来问安田，他也没有回答。

大仓把那张画贴在玻璃墙上，阳光特别明媚的时候，白纸好像变得透明了，只有笔迹。他站在画的背面，看见了秘密。

「すき」

熊肚皮上皱褶的线条，是这两个平假名。正面看的时候是镜像文字，看不出来，从背面看才能看见。

原来先表白的是yasu啊。大仓笑了。


End file.
